sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tornado
|Inne media = *''Archie Comics'' *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' *''Sonic Boom'' *IDW Publishing |Używający = *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower |Użycie = Transport }} – czerwono-biały samolot dwupłatowy, pojawiający się w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Należy do niebieskiego jeża Sonica, który jednak pozwala pilotować go swojemu przyjacielowi, lisowi Tailsowi. Bohaterowie wykorzystywali samolot, oraz jego późniejsze wersje, w swoich licznych przygodach, jako środek transportu. Zazwyczaj Tails siedzi za sterami dwupłatowca, podczas gdy Sonic stoi na jego skrzydle. Opis Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Tornado po raz pierwszy pojawiło się w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Jest tutaj czerwonym samolotem z szarymi, dwupłatowymi skrzydłami. Na boku posiada biały napis SONIC. Kokpit posiada tylko jedno miejsce dla pilota. Samolot posiada również trzy koła na dole, oraz szare śmigło z przodu. Sonic i Tails wykorzystują samolot w celu dostania się na Wing Fortress Zone, powietrzną bazę Eggmana. Tornado jest pilotowane przez Tailsa, podczas gdy Sonic stoi na jego skrzydle. Zarówno samolot, jak i niebieski jeż są sterowani przez gracza na poziomie Sky Chase Zone. Sonic nie może spaść z samolotu, ponieważ pojazd zawsze będzie dostosowywał swoje położenie dokładnie do kierunku ruchu gracza. Kiedy bohaterowie zbliżają się do powietrznej fortecy, Doktor Eggman wystrzeliwuje w ich stronę salwę laserowych pocisków, które uszkadzają samolot, powodując jego powolny spadek w dół. Sonic szybko zeskakuje z samolotu, pozostawiając za sobą Tailsa, a następnie infiltruje powietrzną bazę. Tailsowi udaje się w końcu wznieść w powietrze. Kedy Doktor Eggman ucieka na pokładzie swojego kosmicznego transportowca na stację Death Egg, Tails pilotujący Tornado podlatuje do Sonica i bierze go na swoje skrzydło. Samolot leci następnie w górę i po dłuższym czasie udaje mu się dogonić Eggmana, ale nie wyprzedzić. Sonic wyskakuje szybko z samolotu i łapie się kosmicznego transportowca, aby polecieć w kosmos. Po zniszczeniu Death Egg, Tails leci uratować spadającego na powierzchnię Ziemi Sonica, łapiąc go na skrzydło swojego samolot, w złym zakończeniu. W dobrym zakończeniu gry, Super Sonic leci obok Tornada, pilotowanego przez Tailsa. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Tornado niewiele różni się wyglądem od tego z poprzedniej gry, poza tym że otrzymało dodatkowy silnik odrzutowy na dole. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 W Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic i Tails dowiadują się, że Death Egg rozbiło się na powierzchni Anielskiej Wyspy. Bohaterowie lecą samolotem Tornado, ponownie pilotowanym przez Tailsa, aby wykończyć Doktora Eggmana i pokrzyżować jego plany odbudowania kosmicznej stacji. Kiedy Tornado zbliża się do wyspy, Sonic zeskakuje z niego i przemienia się w Super Sonica, mknąc w stronę lądu szybciej od samolotu. Tails zostawia Tornado w nieokreślonym miejscu, po czym dołącza do Sonica w celu badania Anielskiej Wyspy. Sonic & Knuckles W Sonic & Knuckles, Tornado pojawia się w różnych wersjach zakończenia. W złym zakończeniu, Tornado łapie na swoje skrzydło postać spadającego gracza, ale nie udaje mu się pochwycić spadającego w dół Głównego Szmaragdu, który wpada do oceanu. Jeśli gracz zebrał siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu (dobre zakończenie), samolot łapie spadającą postać i wysuwa z tyłu mechaniczny łańcuch, którym chwyta również Główny Szmaragd. Jeśli gracz zebrał wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i siedem Super Szmaragdów (najlepsze zakończenie), to Tornado łapie gracza i Główny Szmaragd, który zostaje odstawiony z powrotem na Anielską Wyspę. Sonic i Tails odlatują następnie z wyspy, a ich odejście obserwuje Knuckles, trzymający ze sobą Główny Szmaragd. Zależnie od tego jaką postać wybrał gracz, Tornado będzie pilotowane przez Tailsa, lub Sonica. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal Tornado, przeniesione do trójwymiaru, pojawia się krótko pod koniec Epizodu Metal, kiedy Metal Sonic obserwuje lot Sonica i Tailsa. Samolot odzyskuje swój stary wygląd z Sonic the Hedgehog 2, będąc czerwonym samolotem z szarymi skrzydłami i śmigłem, a także trzema kółkami na dole. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II Tornado wygląda tutaj identycznie jak w Epizodzie Metal i Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Samolot pojawia się na początku gry, kiedy Sonic i Tails lecą w stronę Sylvania Castle. Tails ląduje w zalesionych ruinach zamku, po czym razem z Soniciem zeskakuje z samolotu. Bohaterowie korzystają z samolotu podczas pierwszego aktu Sky Fortress Zone. Tails, pilotujący Tornado, oraz Sonic, stojący na jego skrzydle, gonią uciekającego w Egg Mobilu Doktora Eggmana. Doktor ucieka na pokład swojej powietrznej fortecy, a jego odwrót ubezpiecza Metal Sonic, pilotujący Metal Carrier, który jest mini-bossem pierwszego aktu. Jest to jedyny poziom w Sonic the Hedgehog 4, gdzie gracz może przejąć kontrolę nad samolotem Tornado. Podobnie jak w Sky Chase Zone z Sonic the Hedgehog 2, gracz steruje tutaj zarówno ruchami Sonica jak i Tornada, co uniemożliwia upadek z samolotu, ponieważ ten zawsze dostosuje swoje położenie do gracza. Tornado może tutaj wykonywać dodatkowy atak: Tornado Boost, który polega na wykonaniu przez samolot beczki, mogącej niszczyć przeszkody i przeciwników. Pilot zostaje jednak na chwilę ogłuszony po wykonaniu tego ataku i musi odczekać, zanim wykona go ponownie. Nie dotyczy to sekcji, w który Tornado leci bardzo szybko przed siebie, kiedy to gracz może wykonywać Tornado Boost nieskończenie wiele razy, chyba że sekcja się skończy. W trybie wieloosobowym, jeden gracz steruje Tornadem, a drugi Soniciem. Za pomocą przycisku odpowiadającego za Tag Action (przycisk RT na Xbox 360/R2 na PS3), Sonic może wrócić na skrzydło samolotu. W tej wersji, gracz może spaść z samolotu i zginąć. Jeśli niebieski jeż spadnie, gracz będzie musiał zacząć akt od ostatniego punktu kontrolnego. Pod koniec aktu, Sonic i Tails opuszczają samolot i infiltrują podbiegną fortecę. Ponownie wykorzystują Tornado do drugiej walki z Metal Carrierem. Sonic Spinball Tornado pojawia się na początku gry, gdzie posiada niebiesko-czerwone skrzydła i inne śmigło. Sonic i Tails lecą nim na Planetę Mobius, ale zostają trafieni przez strzał z Veg-O-Fortress. Sonic wypada z samolotu. Pod koniec gry zostaje uratowany przez Tailsa, który zabiera go na pokład Tornada. Sonic Triple Trouble Tornado pojawia się w drugim i czwartym Specjalny poziomie z Sonic Triple Trouble. Gracz pilotuje samolot w perspektywie 3D. W tych poziomach, Sonic lub Tails zasiadają za sterami Tornada. Celem gracza jest sterowanie samolotem i zdobycie 80 pierścieni. Należy unikać bomb, które po kontakcie na kilka sekund uniemożliwiają kontrolę samolotem. Po zdobyciu 80. pierścienia, gracz zostaje przetransportowany na arenę do poziomu 2D. Sonic the Fighters Tornado pojawia się krótko w czołówce Sonic the Fighters. Sonic i Tails lecą samolotem nad oceanem, w celu dotarcia na miejsce w którym zorganizują turniej walk o Szmaragdy Chaosu. Sonic Pocket Adventure W Sonic Pocket Adventure, Tornado pojawia się ponownie na poziomie Sky Chase Zone, który jest wzorowany na poziomie o tej samej nazwie z Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Podobnie jak we wspomnianej grze, Sonic nie może spaść z samolotu, ponieważ pojazd zawsze będzie dostosowywał swoje położenie dokładnie do kierunku ruchu gracza. Samolot posiada tutaj mniej detali, ale jego wygląd nawiązuje do tego z Sonic the Hedgehog 2, z tym, że jego pancerz i skrzydła są czerwone, a jedynie śmigło szare. Brakuje również napisu SONIC na boku, który jest zastąpiony symbolem Tailsa - żółtymi ogonami, z tyłu. Sonic ląduje na skrzydle samolotu, po tym jak zostaje wybity przez pięść Knucklesa w powietrze. Tails pilotuje Tornado i pomaga Sonicowi dostać się na pokład Aerobase Zone, powietrznej fortecy Eggmana, po czym odlatuje w swoją stronę. Pod koniec gry, jeśli gracz nie zebrał wszystkich siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu, Tornado pilotowane przez Tailsa łapie spadającego ze zniszczonej, kosmicznej bazy Eggmana Sonica na swoje skrzydło. Jeż stoi następnie na skrzydle samolotu lecącego w lewą stronę, podczas gdy po prawej pojawiają się napisy końcowe. Sonic wyskakuje potem z samolotu, aby wykonać swoją pozę. W dobrym zakończeniu jest podobnie, z tym że Sonic w formie Super Sonica ląduje na skrzydle samolotu i powraca do swojej normalnej formy. Pod koniec napisów końcowych, Sonic również wyskakuje ze skrzydła aby wykonać pozę, ale inną niż w przypadku złego zakończeniu. Sonic Adventure Tornado pojawia się w Sonic Adventure, w historiach Sonica i Tailsa. Posiada tutaj więcej detali: samolot posiada całkowicie czerwony korpus i skrzydła, oraz ogon, z żółtymi akcentami. Na ogonie i skrzydłach pojawiają się dwa symbole Tailsa - dwa żółte ogony, a na boku korpusu można dostrzec napis SONIC. Pod ogonem posiada małe silniki odrzutowe. Samolot jest również wyposażony w karabin maszynowy, oraz wyrzutnię laserowych pocisków. Na początku gry, Tails korzysta z innego, szarego prototypu samolotu, zasilanego energią Szmaragdu Chaosu. Samolot ten rozbija się później i zostaje zniszczony. Tails trzyma jednak prawdziwe Tornado w swoim warsztacie w Mystic Ruins. Razem z Soniciem wykorzystuje samolot do ścigania Egg Carriera, kolejnej powietrznej fortecy Eggmana. Tails pilotuje samolot, podczas gdy Sonic siedzi na jego ogonie, a nie na skrzydle jak w poprzednich grach. Tornado można sterować tylko w pierwszym akcie Sky Chase. Gracz steruje tutaj tylko samolotem, ponieważ Sonic stoi nieruchomo na jego skrzydle i nie może spaść. Tornado posiada ograniczoną ilość punktów zdrowia, które traci podczas otrzymywania trafień od przeciwników. Gracz może strzelać we wrogów pociskami z karabinu maszynowego, lub namierzać ich, za pomocą celownika, trzymając przycisk strzału. Tornado może namierzyć ograniczoną ilość przeciwników. Po namierzeniu celów, samolot wystrzeli samonaprowadzające pociski laserowe, które zniszczą wrogów. Pod koniec Sky Chase, potężny promień laserowy zostaje wystrzelony przez Egg Carrier. Tornado zostaje przez niego trafione w skrzydło i wpada w turbulencje. Bohaterowie wypadają z samolotu i zostają rozdzieleni: Sonic spada na plażę w Station Square, a Tails w pobliżu wodospadu w Mystic Ruins. Dalsze losy samolotu, oraz miejsce jego katastrofy pozostają nieznane. Tails korzystając ze swojego pomysłu na zasilanie samolotu energią Szmaragdu Chaosu, buduje podobny samolot - Tornado 2, który również jest dwupłatowcem, ale w kolorze niebieskim i może transformować się w formę odrzutowca ze skrzydłami w kształcie litery X''. ''Sonic Advance W Sonic Advance, Tornado posiada wygląd podobny do tego z Sonic Adventure. Samolot pojawia się tylko podczas cutscenek w grze. Jeśli postacią gracza jest Tails, to samolot pilotuje Sonic. W pozostałych przypadkach, pilotem zawsze jest Tails. Kiedy gracz zdobędzie Szmaragd Chaosu na Specjalnym poziomie, postać wyląduje na skrzydle lecącego w przestworzach Tornada, trzymając zdobyty klejnot i pokazując go w stronę gracza. Kiedy gracz pokona finałowego bossa poziomu X-Zone, EGG X, postać zacznie spadać z kosmosu, z wybuchającej stacji Eggmana, a następnie wyląduje na skrzydle samolotu Tornado (pilotowanego przez Tailsa lub Sonica). Kiedy Super Sonic pokonał Super Egg Robota na powierzchni księżyca, słuch po niebieskim jeżu zaginął. Tails zdecydował się zasiąść za sterami samolotu Tornado, aby wyruszyć na poszukiwania Sonica. Po kilku tygodniach rozglądania się w przestworzach, lis zauważył jak Super Sonic wraca z powrotem na Ziemię i podleciał w jego stronę w swoim samolocie. Sonic w swojej super formie uśmiechnął się do Tailsa, po czym razem z nim postanowił wrócić do domu. Sonic Rivals W Sonic Rivals Tails wykorzystuje Tornado do podwiezienia Sonica i Knucklesa do Meteor Base Zone. Samolot nie jest pokazywany w żadnym z przerywników, ani w trakcie rozgrywki. Sonic Rush Adventure Tornado pojawia się na początku wydarzeń z gry. Wygląda prawie identycznie jak w Sonic Adventure. Sonic i Tails lecą samolotem przez sztorm na oceanie, kiedy błyskawica uderza w śmigło pojazdu. Uszkodzone Tornado zostaje następnie wessane przez ogromny wir wodny. Dalsze losy samolotu pozostają nieznane, ale został prawdopodobnie zniszczony lub stracony. Sonic Lost World W Sonic Lost World, Tornado wygląda tak samo jak w Sonic the Hedgehog 4 i Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Jest czerwonym samolotem dwupłatowym z szarymi skrzydłami. Na początku gry, Sonic i Tails w samolocie Tornado ścigają uciekającego Doktora Eggmana w Egg Mobilu, niosącym ze sobą kapsułę ze zwierzątkami. Samolot dogania Eggmana, a Sonic każe doktorowi puścić kapsułę. Doktor uruchamia dodatkowe silniki swojego pojazdu i udaje mu się odlecieć od Tornada, po czym zrzuca w dół kapsułę. Sonic próbuje złapać spadającą kapsułę i wyskakuje ze skrzydła samolotu, ale nie udaje mu się jej dotknąć i ląduje z powrotem na Tornadzie. Wykorzystując nieuwagę bohaterów, Eggman wystrzeliwuje w ich stronę promień laserowy, który trafia w skrzydło i powoduje turbulencje samolotu. Tornado wlatuje następnie przez chmury w pobliże planetoidy Lost Hex, gdzie Tails awaryjnie ląduje. Następnie lis naprawia uszkodzony samolot i zostawia go w Windy Hill. Samolot nie pojawia się później w grze. Gracz może sterować samolotem Tornado w drugimZonie Hidden World. Sonic stoi na skrzydle samolotu nieruchomo, a Tails pilotuje. Gracz może tylko poruszać się samolotem, który może przelatywać przez obręcze przyspieszające, lub zwiększające limit czasu. Tornado może otrzymywać obrażenia jeśli wleci w przeciwników, co doprowadzi do utraty przez Sonica zebranych pierścieni. Jeśli wleci w ścianę, Sonic spadnie ze skrzydła i gracz będzie musiał zacząć od nowa. Sonic Mania Na początku gry Sonic i Tails lecą Tornadem na Anielską Wyspę, aby zbadać odkryte tam tajemnicze źródło energii. Później, wraz z Knucklesem, lecą samolotem nad Mirage Saloon Zone. Zostają jednak zaatakowani przez Heavy Magician, który zrzuca Knucklesa z pokładu. W pierwszym akcie gracz steruje Tornadem podobnie jak w Sky Chase Zone. Po drodze musi omijać przeciwników i pokonać bossa. Pod koniec aktu Tornado zostaje zestrzelone przez Heavy Magiciana, przebranego za Fanga. Sonic i Tails wyskakują z samolotu, który rozbija się w piasku. Sonic Mania Adventures W odcinku Sonic and Tails Tails pracował nad Tornadem na plaży na Anielskiej Wyspie. Lis zostawił później samolot niepilnowany, ponieważ chciał pomóc Sonicowi w walce z Eggmanem. Doktor rozbił się koło Tornada i postanowił je wykorzystać w swoim następnym planie. W odcinku & Knuckles Eggman pilotował Tornado, do którego przyczepił ukradziony od Knucklesa Główny Szmaragd. W odcinku Metal Mayhem Sonic i Tails odzyskali Tornado. W innych grach Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Dwa miniaturowe Tornada pojawiają się podczas wykonywania specjalnej umiejętności Tailsa. Latają obok pojazdu gracza i pozwalają strzelać we wrogów. Seria Sonic Runners Sonic Runners W Sonic Runners Tornado pojawia się jako rzadki Buddy typu latającego. Nazywany jest tutaj RC Tornado 'i może być odblokowany na ruletce premium. Kiedy gracz otrzymuje obrażenia RC Tornado daje mu 1200 pierścieni (1250 dla postaci latającej). ''Sonic Runners Adventure W Sonic Runners Adventure RC Tornado ponownie jest jednym z kompanów. Można je kupić za 2500 pierścieni. Po tym jak druga postać gracza zostanie pokonana, Tornado leci do przodu aby zbierać pierścienie przez kolejne 10 sekund (nie działa na poziomach z bossami). LEGO Dimensions Tornado pojawia się jako jeden z pojazdów Sonica w LEGO Dimensions. Można zmieniać jego ubarwienie. W trakcie lotu Tails pilotuje samolot, a Sonic stoi na jego skrzydle. Tornado uzbrojone jest również w działka maszynowe które pozwalają zestrzeliwać przeciwników. Oprócz tego samolot może przybierać dwie różne formy: '''Crabmeat i Egg Catcher. W formie Crabmeat wygląda podobnie jak badnik o tej samej nazwie. Jest to pojazd lądowy który może strzelać laserami. Egg Catcher jest latającym pojazdem, który może strzelać z dłońmi wiązkami energii elektrycznej. Odmiany Tornado 2 Niebieski wariant Tornado 2, zbudowany przez Tailsa w trakcie wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure. Zasilany jest energią czerwonego Szmaragdu Chaosu (w późniejszych grach szmaragd zostaje usunięty i w jego miejscu zostawiona jest pusta przestrzeń). Wyposażony w silniki odrzutowe, karabin maszynowy i wyrzutnię laserowych pocisków. Może dokonywać transformacji w drugą formę: skrzydła układają się w kształt litery X, a ogon zostaje podniesiony nieco do góry. W tej formie nie może lądować, ponieważ nie posiada kół. Cyclone Niebieski wariant Tornado, podobny do Tornada 2, ale wyposażony w znacznie więcej funkcji. Jego podstawowa forma to samolot z silnikami odrzutowymi, druga to maszyna krocząca, a trzeci to gokart. Cyclone wyposażony jest m.in. w Volkan Cannon, oraz wyrzutnię samonaprowadzających, laserowych pocisków. Może również strzelać salwami rakiet, oraz potężnym promieniem laserowym. Może być ulepszony o dodatkowe elementy: Booster pozwalający mu unosić się w powietrzu, będąc w formie maszyny kroczącej, Laser Blaster zwiększający pole rażenia pocisków samonaprowadzających, oraz Bazookę pozwalającą strzelać rakietowymi pociskami z Volkan Cannon. Tails poruszał się w nim podczas wydarzeń z gry Sonic Adventure 2 . Tornado-1 Futurystyczna wersja Tornada, w niemalże tych samych kolorach co wersja z Sonic Adventure: czerwono-żółty pancerz, oraz symbole Tailsa na ogonie i skrzydłach. Wersja posiada jedno stanowisko dla pilota, a na ogonie zamontowany jest uchwyt dla pasażera, zaprojektowany z myślą o Sonicu. Samolot posiada bardziej gładkie kształty od oryginału. Łączy w sobie bojowe cechy Tornada i Tornada 2: może strzelać pociskami samonaprowadzającymi, oraz transformować się w alternatywną formę. Samolot składa wtedy swoje skrzydła w kształt litery X, oraz podnosi ogon nieco do góry. Tails skonstruował ten samolot w oparciu o poprzednie modele, a wykorzystał go w trakcie wydarzeń z gry w Sonic Unleashed dwukrotnie: podczas lotu do Spagonii i później do Eggmanlandu. Tornado-1 stoczył dwie powietrzne bitwy, z których wyszedł cało. Tornado Racer Żółty samolot skonstruowany przez Tailsa w celach wyścigowych. Jest pojazdem lisa w grze Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Może jedynie lekko unosić się nad ziemią i nie posiada zdolności latania wysoko w przestworzach. Statystyki samolotu wskazują na to że jest dość zrównoważony. Największe są u niego dwie statystyki: przyspieszenie i sterowność, które pozwalają na szybkie, samodzielne rozpędzanie się, oraz ułatwiają driftowanie na zakrętach. Niższe są statystyki samej szybkości pojazdu, oraz turbo-przyspieszenia, które wpływa na przyspieszenie paneli przyspieszających, lub driftowania. W innych mediach Komiksy Sonic the Comic W komiksach o niebieskim jeżu, publikowanych prze Fleetway Editions Tornado przypomina swojego odpowiednika z gier, do momentu w którym zostaje przemalowane na niebiesko, aby przypominać Tornado 2. Archie Comics W komiksach Archiego, Tornado wyglądało niemal identycznie jak w Tornado 2, lecz po Super Genesis Wave jego kolor został zmieniony na czerwono-szary, taki jak we wczesnych grach. -= IDW Publishing - W komiksach IDW Publishing Tornado posiada taką samą historię jak w grach, do Sonic Forces. Tails i Sonic wykorzystali samolot podczas ataku na Flotę Eggmana. Animacje Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie Tornado w filmie animowany o jeżu Sonicu posiada taki sam wygląd jak we wczesnych grach: czerwony korpus i szare skrzydła. Sonic i Tails wykorzystali samolot do dostania się do bazy Eggmana. Tornado zostało tam uszkodzone, ale później Tails i Knuckels wydostali samolot i dostarczyli go na Biegun Północny, gdzie Doktor Eggman wysadził samolot swoim pociskiem. Sonic X W serialu anime Sonic X, Tornado było samolotem należącym pierwotnie do Sonica. Pojazd został później znaleziony przez Tailsa, który zaczął majsterkować przy nim i wprowadzać kilka swoich ulepszeń. Kiedy niebieski jeż zobaczył jak lis przemalowuje jego samolot, ucieszył się i odparł że podobają mu się nowe kolory. Tails dokonywał w samolocie kolejnych ulepszeń. W serialu początkowo pojawia się Tornado w kolorach Tornada 2, które zostaje potem przebudowane w Tornado X. Sonic Boom Tornado w serii Sonic Boom jest niebieskim samolotem, o bardzo futurystycznym wyglądzie. Porzucony na niemal całe milenium, został później odnaleziony przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół, którzy wykorzystali samolot w walce z Lyriciem. Samolot został później stracony w walce z Burnbotem Doktora Eggmana, kiedy to Tornado zatonęło w zamarzniętym jeziorze. Ciekawostki * Chociaż Tornado należy do Sonica, nie wiadomo czy jeż jest jego twórcą. * Na końcu poziomu Wing Fortress Zone z Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Tornado posiada silnik odrzutowy na dole, który pojawia się tylko raz w grze, właśnie w tym momencie. Powraca on później w Sonic the Hedgehog 3 i Sonic & Knuckles. * rightW kodzie gry Knuckles' Chaotix znajduje się nieużywany sprite Tornada pilotowanego przez Tailsa. * W zakończeniu Sonic & Knuckles, Tornado posiada na boku napis SONIC ''od tyłu. Jest to spowodowane tym, że sprite Tornada został odwrócony na drugą stronę, zamiast podstawienia nowego sprite'a. * ''Tornado to również imię konia, na którym jeździł Zorro. Jest to zastanawiające o tyle, że w języku hiszpańskim słowo zorro oznacza lisa. en:Tornado ru:Торнадо de:Tornado es:Tornado fr:Tornado Kategoria:Pojazdy latające